


It's a Dog's Life

by DarklyDreamingDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affection, Also - Praise Kink, Anal Plug, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Communication, Daryl is 18, Did I Mention Praise Kink?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale style story telling, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-consensual bondage (not Rickyl), Obedience, Oral Fixation, Orgasm, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rutting, Submission, Tenderness, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamingDixon/pseuds/DarklyDreamingDixon
Summary: Daryl is homeless and hungry, scared and skittish.  Rick sees him at a dumpster one day and gives him half a donut.  This is what happens next.or...A smutty fairy tale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this entire thing from start to finish. I'm not sure what it is, but I think it could be categorized as a smutty fairy tale. 
> 
> I've got some ideas for future chaps if there's an interest.
> 
> Warning: Unbeta'd

Daryl likes to be taken care of. He’s never had that before. His before life was filled with noise and people, whippings and punishment, loneliness and abandonment. Now that Daryl knows what it feels like to be taken care of, it’s all he wants – to be loved, to be cared for, to belong to someone. To be wanted. He does anything for his Master, absolutely anything without question so he will never be thrown away again. He is a good boy. He isn’t the type that causes problems or gets in trouble. Everything Daryl is given is a gift and he is eternally grateful for his life now.

He waits patiently in his cage, curled up in the dog bed his Master bought especially just for him. The word Pup is hand-stitched in the side. Daryl wears a collar. It’s thick, bright blue and leather with a tag hanging off that says Pup again, and his Master’s phone number in case Daryl ever got lost. He wears thin mittens Master made especially for him so that he isn’t able to use his fingers or thumbs. Daryl likes this because he is always so unsure of what to do and not do. Now he knows. He can’t do things that take people hands. He likes things simple like that, easy to understand, and where there’s little chance he’ll mess up. 

Daryl is so comfortable in his bed, safe in his crate and he doesn’t have a care in his tiny world. He loves the feeling of being protected while his Master is gone. Since he’s in his cage, he won’t accidentally get hurt or break anything or rub on the furniture and leave stains. He’ll be able to be a good boy. Daryl no longer worries about his childhood or his family or how hard it was living on the streets and begging for food. 

But sometimes when Daryl is sleeping on and off in his cage, he’ll think back to the day he met his Master. Daryl was a beaten, abused boy for so many years. He always hurt somewhere, his back, his ass. Sometimes it was just his sadness that hurt. After he ran away, Daryl was always scared. The sudden, loud voices from the homeless men would make him jump and when he’d hear glass breaking he’d be so shaken that he sometimes peed himself even though he was eighteen. Daryl never pees himself anymore. He is a good boy.

The first time he saw his Master, Daryl was digging through a trash dumpster by a Dunkin Donuts. He seemed in a rush but he still stopped and gave Daryl half of his donut. Daryl had never seen anything like it. Someone gave him something. It was his first present he ever had and he held the donut delicately in his nervous hands for hours so he could look at it. It smelled sweet and had shiny chocolate frosting on top. His stomach growled the whole time but Daryl kept admiring his half a donut. He finally ate it the next morning.

About a week later, Daryl’s future Master walked by again. This time he gave Daryl a whole bag for himself with _two_ donuts. He knew he should say thank you, but he was always afraid to talk in case he said the wrong thing. Saying wrong things was bad. 

Eventually, Daryl started making sure he was by Dunkin Donuts at the same time every day. His Master would always bring him donuts. Daryl liked to eat them just one small bite at a time so he would have something of his very own to hold in his hands. But that didn’t work for long because the other people who slept in the park would bully him and take his food. Daryl wouldn’t put up much of a fight. He didn’t like fighting. It was scary. He just started eating his donuts faster. 

As time went on, his Master tried to talk to him. Asked him if he was a runaway, if he had a place to sleep, where he came from. Daryl would nod or shake his head but it always took a few minutes with extra prodding from his soon-to-be Master. One day it was raining and Master had an umbrella. He let Daryl eat his donuts while he stood under the umbrella but it made Daryl nervous. He was shaking as he put pieces of the donut in his mouth. His Master just talked about his job and the weather like Daryl was a friend. When Daryl stopped eating his donut because of his shaking hands, his Master fed him for the first time. He asked Daryl why he wasn’t eating, why he was always so scared. And that day in the rain, Master broke of pieces of donut and put them on Daryl’s tongue. Daryl was used to people taking things from him, not giving him things, especially giving to him so directy.

When Master finally saw a few of the meaner men trying to steal a Burger King bag that Daryl had found in the dumpster, he told those other men to go away. He yelled at them and Daryl pissed his pants as he stood there with the ripped bag in his hands. He was embarrased about his accident but loud, yelling voices scared him. His man who would become his Master put an arm around Daryl’s shoulder and told him not to be afraid. Daryl could smell the pee from his accident and he knew his Master had to notice, too. But he took Daryl’s hand and walked him to a car. 

Normally, Daryl would expect to be beaten or raped or someone would try to kill him, but that didn’t happen. His Master talked soothing words and low voices and Daryl stopped focusing on the words and mostly just enjoyed the sound of the other man’s voice. That was when Master took Daryl home to be his. That first night his Master made spaghetti and meatballs and he convinced Daryl to sit at the table and eat with him. He told Daryl not to be afraid and that he was safe and that his he would take care of him from now on. When Daryl started to scoop the messy noodles into his mouth with his fingers, his Master laughed and pointed to a fork.

Daryl was ashamed. He was bad and did the wrong thing and he made a mess. He quickly crawled under the table and curled up in a ball. He knew what usually happened when he was bad. He stayed under the table for the night and his Master brought him a clean blanket after he realized he wouldn’t be able to convince Daryl to come out of his hiding spot. Daryl never had anything clean before. He was afraid the dirt and pee and spaghetti sauce would mess the soft blanket up and he’d be in trouble again so he didn’t use it, he just shivered on the floor til morning.

His Master talked so gently to him the next day, trying again to convince him to come out and drink some water. He fed Daryl some bacon by hand. Daryl had never tasted anything so good in his life and as he ate from him Master’s outstretched hand, he found himself licking at his fingers to get as much as he could. His Master petted him on the head and told him he was a good boy. Daryl remembers that first time he heard those words. _Good Boy_. He had melted into feelings and emotions that he had no experience with. His Master finally coaxed him out from under the table and Daryl crawled to follow him to a bathroom. He stayed low to the ground to avoid any surprises. 

His Master explained what he was doing the whole time. He was running a bath for Daryl so he didn’t have to be dirty anymore. At first Daryl was scared. Usually when he was naked, he was being hurt. It took a very long time before Daryl finally allowed his Master to help him into the tub. And he found out that he likes baths. His Master soaped up a cloth and ran it all over him to get all the dirt off. A few times he even quirked his lip up in the cautious way he had of smiling. 

Daryl moves around and resituates himself as he thinks of all the things that happened to him in the before world. He wonders how he got so lucky to have this life with his Master. 

Just thinking about him makes Daryl so excited for when he comes home. Master works long days. He is usually gone for nine hours from the time he leads Daryl to his crate to the time he comes home. The last hour is sometimes hard because by then, Daryl has to pee and his belly rumbles from hunger. But he doesn’t worry. He knows his Master is coming for him. He is not forgotten anymore. He is a good boy.

Daryl knows the sound of his Master’s car. He knows how many footsteps he takes to get from the driveway to the front door. The sound of keys in the door makes Daryl wiggle and pace with excitement in his crate. 

“How’s my good boy today?” Master asks before Daryl can even see him. His cock grows hard in excitement for his Master’s hands. Daryl wiggles his ass non-stop and whimpers. Daryl doesn’t talk. He never uses words with his Master yet his Master still always knows what he needs. As soon as the crate door is opened, Daryl crawls out and rubs his head all over his Master. His Master sits there for a few minutes every day so that Daryl can lick the taste of him and rub against him. Daryl rolls over on his back for belly rubs and his Master always runs his hand down to Daryl’s excited cock to rub it. The feel of Master’s hand on him like that makes Daryl dizzy, his body turns to jelly. But he knows he won’t get to come yet. He still has to pee. 

After he gets to welcome his Master home, they go outside. Master says “Do you have to go potty, good boy?” 

Sometimes his Master would ask questions even though he knew Daryl didn’t talk. They were all rhetorical questions and Daryl didn’t have to worry about answers.

His Master opens the sliding door and Daryl crawls out, stopping to lick at his Master’s hand in hopes of another scratch behind his ears. He gets it because he is a good boy.

“Good boy,” Rick says. “What a good boy. I missed you so much today, buddy.”

Daryl smiles. He is so glad to be a good boy. He is so glad his Master was happy to see him. He is so glad to be wanted.

“Go on and go potty” Rick says. 

It is warm enough to be comfortable outside naked. Daryl doesn’t really like clothes. They are hard to crawl in and they make him too hot in the house. Daryl likes summers. Going potty in the winter is hard sometimes. It could be cold and wet and sometimes snowy, but Daryl doesn’t want to go potty inside. It has always been foreign to him. Even when he talked and walked on two feet, he always peed outside because his old house had no indoor plumbing and there were no bathrooms living on the streets. 

He crawls through dry grass to his favorite spot to pee. It is in the corner of the yard. That way he doesn’t crawl over it again later by accident. Daryl lifts his leg and tilts to the side to relieve himself with a grateful whine. It takes a long time to pee and Daryl tries to hold his position. He sees dogs on television pee this way and Daryl wanted to be like those puppies he sees on TV that have a Master that loves them and gives them attention and belly rubs and treats. 

“Good boy. Come on back inside now and let me get your dinner. I hear your little belly rumbling.”

Daryl goes inside because he is a good boy and he sits in his proper spot. He watches as his Master puts a can of chunky beef stew in the can opener and then dumps it in his bowl. He waits until his water bowl is filled up because Daryl likes to be a good boy that obeys his Master. He waits until Master tells him to eat, no matter how much his belly is rumbling.

“Go ahead and eat, sweetheart,” his Master says as he gives Daryl another scratch behind the ears. 

When he’s done he likes to curl up by his Master’s feet while he eats and reads the paper. Sometimes if Master is eating something really yummy, he looks under the table and feeds some to Daryl. Daryl smells bacon, so he is waiting. He knows his Master will always give him bites. He wiggles his ass and hears his Master laugh. It is the prettiest laugh Daryl ever heard. And just like Daryl knew he would, his Master reaches down for Daryl to pluck a piece of bacon out of his hand and lick his fingers.

After dinner, Daryl follows his Master around the house as he does important people things like typing on a computer and doing laundry. Master never forgets that Daryl is near. He talks to him the whole time, though sometimes Daryl is so relaxed that he doesn’t even focus on the words. He just sighs contentedly. 

When Master takes his shower, Daryl usually roams the house a bit to explore. He checks his toybox to see if there’s anything new. His Master buys him lots of presents because that’s what happens when your a good boy. He couldn’t use his hands much because of his mittens so he takes out all his toys with his mouth and looks at them to make sure everything is there and nothing is lost under the couch or behind the bed. 

Daryl quirks his lip in satisfaction when he sees that everything is accounted for. He has all his stuffies for when he wants to hug something. Black cat, tall giraffe, frog that makes ribbits when you squeeze it, tiger that squeaks, tree stump that has three small squirrels in it that Daryl likes to try to get with his mittened hands. All his other toys are here as well. Daryl loves to have something in his mouth. He still sucks his thumb at night but he doesn’t get in trouble for it anymore. Usually Master will coo and baby talk about how cute Daryl is and Daryl’s body melts into the praise and his brain goes blank and he feels nothing but sheer happiness as his Master scratches his head and lets him suck his thumb. But sometimes Master is busy all day and Daryl gets bored, so he got four different rubber dildos so he can suck on them if he feels anxious and needs the comfort and wants something other than his thumb. The big one is pink. The smallest is purple. The one with two ends is blue. And one of them has a suction cup on the end.

He puts all his toys back in the basket because he is a good boy. He takes the pink dildo back out and puts a mittened hand around it to hold it in place as the sucked at the tip. He hears his Master turn the shower off so he crawls fast to the bathroom door and whines outside of it. He thinks Master will rush faster if he knows his pet is waiting. 

It is not a bath night for Daryl, so when Master comes out, they go to the couch to watch TV. Master watches TV and Daryl only just listens sometimes. As soon as they walk into the living room, Master sees the pink dildo laying on the floor where Daryl left it. 

“Clean up your toys, buddy,” Master says.

Daryl drops his head, disappointed that he forgot to put it away and he dutifully crawls to it and grabs it with his teeth to drop it in the basket. 

“Good boy,” Master says. Daryl can hear the smile in his voice. Even though Daryl started out bad with a toy on the floor, Master let him know how to be good and fix it and then he was a good boy again. 

After Master’s shower, he doesn’t put clothes back on for the rest of the evening so Daryl will be able to feel his warmth when he cuddles up to him.

Daryl is allowed to explore and taste and lick and rub. This is his favorite part of every day. He licks up his Master’s legs and noses his way to his cock and licks at it as Master runs his fingers through Daryl’s hair. Daryl’s body feels all tingly as he sucks and licks. He feels relaxing pleasure all the way down to his cock which is hard again. 

“Good boy,” his Master says. “That feels so good.” Master’s voice is always deeper when Daryl is licking and sucking. It’s like a soft rumble of a train and it makes butterflies happen in Daryl’s belly. When Daryl is good enough, which he most often is, he gets an extra treat when his Master comes – it’s Master’s seed and it always feels like warm milk flowing over Daryl’s tongue. The taste is uniquely Master’s and Daryl craves it every day. Sometimes he licks for too long afterwards and Master has to tell him to stop. But Master never yells and when Daryl stops like he’s told, he is praised. Daryl kneels by the couch with his hands up on the cushions, quiet whines and big eyes as he looks from his Master to the jar next to him. 

Master laughs and pets Daryl. He tell him again that he is a sweetheart. Daryl likes to be a sweetheart. Master opens the jar and pulls out one of the candies he keeps there and lets Daryl lick it out of his hand. Daryl likes this small round candies because they are chocolate and they remind him of the first donut his Master gave him. 

He climbs up on the couch and squirms around on his Master’s lap until he’s lying on his back over Master’s legs. Daryl has his own legs lazily spread open and he paws at his hard cock. Master runs his hands all over Daryl as he watches TV. He starts at Daryl’s chin, rubs his chest and his belly. He spends some time plucking at Daryl’s nipples. Daryl likes this. It makes his tingles more tingly and his toes curl. He moans in pleasure but tries to be quiet so he doesn’t interrupt TV. Finally, Master rubs his hand over Daryl’s cock. Daryl wants to come, he wants to feel that sensation where he’s floating on clouds and the only thing in the world is he and his Master. 

Master is good at petting Daryl’s cock. It makes Daryl feel so good, so shaky, so dizzy and wiggly. He bucks up into his Master’s hand begging for more and he sees that Master isn’t watching the TV anymore. He’s looking at Daryl with all his attention. His eyes are pretty and Daryl feels the affection in them. Master’s fist gets tighter and finally Daryl pushes himself into it enough that he sees stars, his body tremors as come shoots up onto his chest and belly. He hears himself whimpering as he turns to jelly in his Master’s lap. 

When he opens his eyes, Master is still looking at him. “That’s a good boy, sweetheart. Did that feel good?” Daryl wiggles in his Master’s lap to say yes, it did feel good. And Daryl would want to feel it again before bedtime. He already knows this.

As Daryl lays there boneless on his Master’s lap, he feels Master’s fingers scooping up his come and holding it to Daryl’s lips. Daryl licks everything off his Master’s fingers as he comes down from his euphoria. 

“Are you going to thank me, sweetheart?” Master askes and Daryl knows what he wants. He sits up a bit in his Master’s lap and licks at his Master’s lips. Master opens his mouth to latch onto Daryl’s mouth and Daryl gets to suckle at his Master’s lips for a while. Master moans when Daryl thanks him with kisses and Daryl continues to lick into the kisses until their lips are dry.

Master walks to the kitchen and Daryl follows. He refills Daryl’s water and puts in on the floor in its spot and Daryl drinks. They watch TV a little more while Daryl plays with some of this toys and eventually, he crawls back up on the couch and rests his head in his Master’s lap. He lays there for hours as Master runs a gentle hand up and down his scared back.

Daryl looks at the flickering lights from the TV but he doesn’t really focus. Sometimes if there’s a loud noise he’ll jump and Master will pet him extra and tell him it’s okay. As Daryl is dozing in and out of consciousness he hears his Master turn off the TV. Turning off the TV means bedtime and Master doesn’t even have to tell him because Daryl is a good boy and he crawls over to the sliding door for his last potty. He empties his bladder outside and crawls back in to follow his Master to the bedroom. 

He climbs up on the bed and rolls around a little, rubbing himself against the soft squishy bedspread. It smells like Master. Daryl starts to feel his tingles again as he moves his naked body against the soft material. It makes his cock hard and achy again. Master always says that boys like Daryl need to come more times each day so he tells Daryl to follow him to the bathroom while he brushes their teeth. Master brushes Daryl’s teeth first and “good boy’s” him and pets him and gives him a small bowl of water to rinse. Then Master tells Daryl he can hug his leg if he wants and Daryl always wants. As Master brushes his teeth, Daryl humps against his Master’s leg chasing after the dizzy high he gets each time he comes. 

“That’s it. Good boy,” Master encourages after he’s done brushing. Daryl likes the feeling of the excitement and expectation. His cock feels so good from the friction, Master’s leg is so warm and tingles start moving through Daryl’s bloodstream as he feels the climax coming. And he was floating again. Sometimes he felt so good that he had tears in his eyes when he was done. 

Daryl is a good boy. So he knows he needs to lick his Master’s leg clean before they go back to bed. He is very good at licking things clean.

Once Master is in bed with his book, Daryl curls up beside him. When Daryl does that, Master will read out loud for him. Daryl hears Master’s words but he does not listen for the story. He just likes to feel the rumble of his Master’s voice against his cheek as he lays tucked up against Master’s chest. It lulls him to sleep. When Master is moving around to put his book away and turns off the light he asks, “You want to sleep in your bed tonight, buddy? Or do you want to sleep with me?”

If Daryl isn’t sleepy enough, he would hop down to the dog bed. That way if he wants to get up at night to play with his toys, he won’t wake his Master. But Daryl is very tired, so he curls up to his Master’s side.

As he was drifting off, Daryl listens to his Master whisper soft words against his ear. 

“Sweetheart, “Master says in a way that means he wants Daryl to look in his eyes. Daryl does because he is a good boy. “I don’t have to work tomorrow and I’d really like it if we could take a walk to the park and talk. You think that would be okay?”

Daryl cocks his head and looks up. _Walk? Talk?_ Daryl doesn’t do those things. He is confused and Master can tell. He puts a protective arm around Daryl. 

“It would mean you’d have to wear clothes and I’m hoping we could talk, even if you just shake or nod your head for answers. Do you think you could do that for me?”

Daryl whined and squirmed even closer to his Master’s side. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you. You know that. I’ll protect you, I promise.”

Daryl knows Master won’t let anything happen to him. And he knows that if he throws a fit in the morning, Master wouldn’t force him. He hasn’t thrown a fit in a very long time. He wonders how long. He is nervous but he feels his Master’s heartbeat and hears his breathing and it lulls Daryl to sleep like a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and encouragement! Here's another chap for all who wanted one!

Daryl wakes up from a nightmare. He is sweating and scared and when he moves, he realizes that he wet the bed. Daryl is mortified. Luckily, his Master hasn't woken up but he did have an arm wrapped tight around Daryl. How will he clean up his mess? Will Master throw him away at the park tomorrow? What does Master want to say? Daryl never wet the bed before. Will he get in trouble? Will Master yell and throw bottles and get out his belt?

Daryl barely notices that he's started quietly sobbing and shaking in fear. He feels his Master move and knows he is waking. The bad things will happen now for sure. He wet the bed and he’s crying and he woke his Master.

“What is it, buddy?” Master asks with a sleepy voice.

Daryl is so ashamed about his behavior. He hopes his punishment doesn't hurt too much. He hopes Master will let him have a chance to be a good boy again.

As Master sits up in bed he finds out. “Aww, pup. Did you have an accident?”

Daryl starts shivering and sobbing louder. He feels tears run down his cheeks and his nose is runny.

“Sweetheart, it was an accident. It's okay. We can just put the sheets in the laundry, right?

Daryl just keeps crying as Master helps him off the bed and starts to collect the dirty sheets.

He pauses and kneels down next to a pouty, tear-streaked Daryl. “Is this what your afraid of? You're afraid you'll get in trouble for having an accident?”

Daryl nods.

“I haven't ever yelled or acted mad, have I?” Master reasons.

Daryl just sniffles, his eyes focusing on his Master’s feet. Master rubs his head. 

“Why don't you wait for me in the bathroom and I'll get these sheets in the washer.”

Daryl crawls slowly to the bathroom and kneels to wait. It is such a terrible time to be a bad boy. If Master wants to take him to the park, he might leave Daryl there and disappear forever. Daryl starts to cry again. 

When Master comes back, Daryl’s eyes are red and his nose is running. Master holds a tissue to Daryl's nose and tells him to blow. Daryl feels panic. He is going to the park. Master doesn't want him anymore. Master will tell him that Daryl is too much trouble and costs money to feed and cries too much. 

Master gets a bath ready and he helps Daryl into the tub.

“I'm afraid I scared you when I told you about a trip to the park to talk,” Master explains as he soaps Daryl up. “There is nothing bad that's going to happen. I'm not going to leave you, sweetheart. We are just going to have some special time for you and me to communicate and then we are coming back home and you can have rice and chicken for dinner, your favorite.”

Daryl still feels a hard lump in his belly. He is afraid of change. He is afraid he will do the wrong things in the park. 

After he was clean, Master suggests they finish sleeping on the over-sized recliner. Daryl doesn't think he should be allowed on furniture now, but his Master wants him to be on the chair, so Daryl grabs black cat with his teeth and brings it up with him to hold.

Master spends a lot of time running his fingers through Daryl’s long, damp hair and whispering nice things about how it's okay to be scared and accidents don't make people bad and that he loves his pup. Master hasn't said that before and it makes Daryl's belly do flip flops. He wishes he could understand why anyone would love him. He wishes he could tell Master the same, that he loves him, but all he can do is cuddle his head closer under Master’s neck and lick at his chest. 

Daryl holds black cat close and feels the warmth of Master’s body. He hears the soft sounds of comforting words. He feels safe and he finally falls asleep again.

When he wakes he is in the chair alone but he quickly realizes that Master is in the kitchen when he smells bacon and scrambled eggs. He climbs off the chair and remembers he peed the bed so he goes straight to the sliding doors and whines to be left out. He doesn’t ever want to have another accident.

Master opens the door and calls Daryl a good boy. Daryl doesnt feel like a good boy this morning. He goes to his corner to pee then walks in circles a while until he settles down on a spot in the grass and curls up. Maybe his Master is going to tell him that he can't be an inside puppy anymore and that he had to stay outside. Daryl pouts and whines at the thought.

Master opens the door and calls Daryl in for breakfast and Daryl crawls as fast as he can to obey. His food bowl already has eggs and bacon and his water is full. When Master tells him to go eat, he does. He wants so badly to be a good boy. He eats fast and then goes to his Master at the kitchen table and rests his chin on his Master’s thigh.

Master has not dressed yet and Daryl finds himself prodding at Master’s cock and balls with his nose. He takes a tentative lick and Master leans back in his chair. He lets Daryl suck and lick him and Daryl is so comforted by the feel of his Master’s hard cock in his mouth and Master’s gentle hand in his hair.

Master starts saying “Good boy” with his low voice that means Daryl will get to swallow Master’s load. He is happy. He likes to get that special treat, it means he did a good job. 

After Master comes, he put his fingers under Daryl's chin to encourage him to look up and when he did, Master kisses him softly while Daryl licked into his mouth, gentle like a kitten.

“Do you want to come before we go?” Master asks.

Daryl rubs his head all over Master’s leg to signify yes. Maybe it would help is tummy from feeling scared.

Master goes back to the living room and sits in the big chair. He has Daryl sit in front of him and then Master reaches around to pet Daryl's cock.

“I want you to relax, sweetheart,” Master says. He rubs up and down on Daryl's cock and sucks on Daryl's neck. Daryl could tell it was going to leave a pretty bruise that means his Master likes him. He felt glad when his Master moved his hand faster. Master uses his other hand to pluck at Daryl's nipples and that makes him moan and whimper.

His tingles are nice. The heat of Master’s body behind him is nice. Daryl feels himself start to tense with impending orgasm and he groans through it as he shoots warm jets of come onto his stomach. 

Master lets Daryl lay boneless on his lap until he's finished feeding Daryl his own come. 

After that Master does the dishes and Daryl plays with his toys. He tries to paw out the squirrels from the plush stump and gets one. Master always says “Good boy!” when Daryl gets the squirrels out so he carries it to the kitchen in his teeth and lays it down at Master’s feet.

“Good boy, sweetheart,” Master says. “I'm almost done then we’ll get dressed for our walk.”

Daryl forgot about the walk and now his tummy feels nervous again. He paws at the door so he can go out and pee and lays in the grass instead to try to procrastinate leaving.

Master comes out a while later dressed in tight blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He looks so pretty. Sometimes Daryl likes to just lay on the floor and look at Master while he was watching TV. He likes to see his Master's expressions as he watches his shows.

But he doesn't have time to just watch now because Master is calling for him to come in.

Daryl is so scared to be dressed in his old dirty clothes. They will make him remember being scared all the time. When he gets to the bedroom, Master has clothes laid out. It's not old clothes, it's clothes Daryl’s never seen before.

“I got your size from your old clothes. I hope it fits okay,” Master says. He tells Daryl to hop up on the bed so Master can dress him. His new clothes are scratchy, stiff jeans and a dark green sleeveless shirt. He is glad he doesn’t have sleeves but he wishes he didn't have pants either.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Master says with a smile. When Master tries to take off Daryl's collar, the pup jumps off the bed and hides under the blanket that is on his dog bed. His collar means he belongs to Master and he will throw a fit to keep it on, even if it makes Master mad.

Daryl stays with his head hidden under the blanket and sucking his thumb as Master pets his bottom and tells him he can wear it if he wants to. Daryl wants to, so he eventually squirms out of the blanket so Master can but on his shoes.

Daryl is sad when Master takes off his mittens. They were like a security blanket to Daryl and he felt bare and clumsy without them. 

Master takes some time to brush Daryl's hair and tell him there is nothing to be afraid off and that he won't have to talk to anyone else and they will both be back home in a few hours. He gives Daryl tall Giraffe so he could carry something comforting.

Walking out to the car feels weird because Daryl hasn't walked in so long. Master walks slow too and keeps a hand on the small of Daryl's back. Once he is in, Master puts on Daryl's seatbelt and starts the car. 

It is a beautiful summer day and Daryl wishes his itchy clothes were off so he could feel the sun. But Master wants them on to go to the park. Daryl hugs tall giraffe and sucks his thumb as he looks out the open window. He is afraid of the park because the men are loud and mean and smell like alcohol. But Master says he will be safe, so he will go and stay hiding behind his Master with his giraffe. Master would not lie to him. He never has before. He is the first person Daryl ever trusted. 

Daryl grew curious when he realized they were driving out past fields and farms instead of the city where the park is. He is confused and he wants to go home. 

Master stops the car and Daryl looks around. This is not the scary park. This is picnic tables with no graffiti and families with picnic baskets and a lake and a jungle gym and lots of room to walk and explore. How did Master know that Daryl would like this park? 

Master opens Daryl's door and takes his hand to help him out. He doesn't yell at Daryl for bringing tall giraffe with him. 

“This is the park. Isn't it nice?”

Daryl doesn't answer or nod. He can feel his lopsided, self-conscious smile so Master already knows he likes it.

“I knew you'd like it,” Master says confidently. “See? Nothing to be scared off.” They walk to an empty picnic table and Master helps Daryl get his legs under the table. There are kids at this park and dogs. Daryl likes dogs. He likes to be one. It feels safe to have a Master.

Master sits across from Daryl and takes both of Daryl’s hands in his. Tall Giraffe is under Daryl's arm for safety. 

“Sweetheart?” Master says, as Daryl keeps looking around at the sights and sounds to make sure there is nothing scary. It's the tone of voice that means he wants Daryl’s attention and Daryl wants to be a good boy so he meets Master’s eyes.

“I bet you don't know what today is.”

Daryl blinked at him confused. He doesn't even know what month it is.

“It's been six months since you moved in with me and I'm so happy about that.”

Daryl gave Master a shy smile.

“I was hoping maybe I could ask you some questions today,” Master says.

Daryl doesn't respond. He hopes they aren't hard questions because if he gets them wrong he might get punished. His tummy hurts.

“Darlin’, did you used to speak before? Maybe when you were younger?”

Master waits patiently for Daryl's answer. After a few moments, Master squeezes Daryl’s hands reassuringly. Finally Daryl gave Master a terse nod.

“What a great start to our conversation!” Master says excitedly. “Good boy!”

Master reaches into his pocket and brings out a green chocolate candy and Daryl opens his mouth for his reward.

“So sweetheart, I was thinking that it's sad I don't know your name. I was hoping maybe since it's a special day you would give me the honor of knowing your name.”

Daryl blinks at Master.

“You can take your time and think about it.”

Daryl thinks. He remembers his name. He knows he can get this answer right and he wants to be a good boy.

He bites at his lip a bit before he opens his mouth and says “Daryl” in a gentle, soft voice. It was barely a whisper but Master hears.

“Daryl?” Master says with a giant smile. “Good boy for telling me, sweetheart.” Master grabs another candy and feeds it to Daryl as a reward. It makes him feel proud as he lets the chocolate melt on his tongue.

“It’s nice to meet you, Daryl. I’m Rick.” 

Daryl doesn’t respond because there is no question.

“The reason I wanted to talk today, Daryl, is because everything between us happened so naturally and wordlessly and I want to make sure this is all what you want. Need to make sure I’m not taking advantage of you and find out if I’m giving you everything you need.”

Daryl is frustrated because he wants to yell to the rooftops that he loves everything and wants Master forever and doesn’t need anything but Master. But he is afraid of saying the wrong things, especially since he is still worrying about Master leaving him at the park if Daryl does something wrong.

“It’s okay, pup. No need to be nervous. I want you to be mine. I don’t every want to lose you. Can you shake your head to let me know you understand that?”

Daryl gives his head a terse nod even though he isn’t 100% sure he understands. No one ever wanted him before and he wasn’t sure if wanting ran out after a while.

“Can you tell me what your favorite thing is about living with me?” Master asks.

Daryl knows this question needs an answer with words. He tries to think hard because he loves everything about living with Master. But finally he remembers the main thing.

“You,” Daryl answers softly.

Master smiles at that.

“You have such a sweet voice, Daryl. Thank you for letting me hear it.” Master says. “I understand that you don’t like to use words and when we get home, you don’t have to use them if you don’t want to.”

Daryl is so happy at that news that he wants to wiggle but he can’t the way he is sitting in the picnic table. 

“Do you like being in your crate when I’m gone?”

Daryl nods a lot. He feels safe like that, protected.

“Okay, we can keep doing that. Do you really like to pee outside only?”

Daryl nods again. It is nice to get out in the fenced yard and feel the sun.

Master looks nervous at the next question. Master never looks nervous so that makes Daryl nervous.

“Sweetheart, when you are naked all the time, and when you take me in your mouth to make me feel good...do you _like_ those things or are you doing it because you feel like you owe me for something?”

No no no, Daryl thinks. How can he make sure Master understands? Daryl feels privileged and lucky to belong to Master and he loves to squirm naked in his lap and to suck on him and taste him. He needs to use words to make sure Master understands.

“You don’t make me feel like I gotta do nothin’, Master. You let me touch you and suck you and lay with you with no clothes. I want those things. I am the happiest ever in my life.” It is the most Daryl has spoken at once in years, maybe ever. 

“Master? Is that the word you use in your head when you think about me?” Master asks with a smile. It is a nice smile, not a pretend one to put Daryl at ease before hurting him, so Daryl nods. “I want you to be my Master. I love being yours. Please don’t throw me away.” Daryl’s voice was like a frightened child’s, gentle and timid and quiet.

Master stands and helps Daryl to stand. He kisses Daryl gentle, his lips parted so Daryl can lick at them like he likes. “Daryl, I have no intention of ever throwing you away. I just want to make sure you are happy with the way things are.”

Daryl starts to worry. It isn’t just about him, what if things weren’t how Master wanted? “Master, are you happy with me this way?” Daryl asked, more breath than voice.

Master nods and pets Daryl’s hair. Daryl wishes he was kneeling, he feels too tall next to Master. 

“I love it, sweetheart,” Master says. “I have someone that I care about very much waiting for me at home and always excited to see me. Someone who loves to cuddle with me and spend time with me. I was very lonely before I got you.”

Daryl is glad to hear that Master likes him how he is. 

Master grabs Daryl’s hand and starts to walk them down a path that says “Fire Lake Trail”. They hold hands and Master continues to talk.

“Daryl, I was wondering if maybe once a month it would be okay for you to come out with me like this. When I have to leave you home, I’m very lonely without you. But if it makes you too uncomfortable, then you don’t have to do it and I’ll still keep you and love you, okay?”

Daryl swallows hard. “With talking and clothes?”

“Only if it’s okay with you. Only if you _want_ a little time outside of puppy world to be with me so we can talk and make sure you’re happy. If you don’t feel comfortable with that, nothing has to change. And you don’t have to answer now, just think about it and maybe in a next month I’ll ask if you are interested. You don’t have to talk at home, you can just let me know with head nods or shakes.”

“Okay,” Daryl answered, voice still low and timid. 

“Is there anything else that you would like when you are a puppy at home that you aren’t getting? You don’t have to be scared or shy to ask. That’s why we are communicating so we can both be happy.”

Daryl kicks at rocks as they walk and he thinks. There is something that he’s thought about but never ever considered asking for because he likes not having to talk at home and being safe.

“I see those little wheels turning, Daryl. You can tell me. I _want_ to make you happy.”

At that moment a woman jogging with a black lab goes past them. Daryl looks at the puppy and then up at Master. 

“Other puppies have tails,” Daryl says.

Master smiles like he just won the lottery. Daryl isn’t sure why, maybe because he communicated. 

“So, you want a tail, like a little plug for your bottom with a puppy tail?”

Daryl nods with a bashful smile. Is it bad to want something like that inside his bottom? 

“Sweetheart, that is not a problem at all,” Master says as he turns to head back to the car. “In fact, we’ll go to a store right now and find one for you. And as a special treat for coming with me today and using your words, we’ll stop by a store that has lots of stuffies and you can pick out whichever one you want. How does that sound for the rest of our day out?”

Daryl likes how it sounds. And he is eager to do those things so he can get home and kneel at Master’s feet the rest of the evening. Master wants him. He likes to make Daryl feel happy and safe. Daryl can’t wait to get home and be a puppy again and lavish attention on his Master. And he can’t wait to get a new tail. He is excited to wiggle it so Master can see how happy he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? I think I have some ideas of how to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel for the beta!!!

Daryl is back home and he is naked. He has his mittens back on and he’s happy. Daryl never really knew the feeling of being happy before, but the past six months with his Master have been so peaceful and comfortable. They just got back from their walk in the park and it was not scary at all. Master did not leave Daryl there. In fact, Master wanted to love Daryl more and make sure he was happy and taken care of.

Daryl lays next to his toy box with his new teddy bear that Master had bought him because Daryl is a good boy. Teddy Bear has soft brown fur and he’s holding a green book made of felt that says “My Favorite Book”. Master likes to read and has blue eyes too, and that is why Daryl picked out this very special teddy bear. 

Master is busy doing people work, but he promised Daryl would get his new tail soon. Daryl helped Master pick it out. It is a long thin tail and Daryl is so excited to have it. While he waits for Master to finish his people work, Daryl takes out each of this stuffies with his teeth and looks at each one. Black Cat, Tall Giraffe, Frog that makes ribbits when you squeeze it, Tiger that squeaks, tree stump that has three small squirrels in it, and now Teddy Bear.

Daryl carries Teddy Bear around the house to each room so Bear can see his new home. He even brings Teddy Bear into his crate with him because Daryl is allowed to pick out one toy each day when Master goes to work. Daryl will pick Teddy next time.

After a while Daryl wanders back to Master and lays Teddy on the floor at Master’s feet as Daryl lays his chin on Master’s thigh. Daryl is excited and wants to whine and beg for attention because he wants his new tail.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Master says as he scratches behind Daryl’s ears. “As soon as I’m done paying bills we’ll get you ready for your new tail, okay?”

Daryl wiggles his bottom with excitement. 

“Give me just another twenty minutes.”

Daryl picks up Teddy with his teeth and brings him back to the toy box. He wants to be ready and to have all his toys put away for twenty minutes. Daryl puts each of his toys away and puts Teddy on the very top so he can see his new toy from anywhere in the room. As he straightens out his toys with his teeth he gets distracted by the sight of his pink dildo. He pulls it out and holds it between his mittened paws to suckle at it. His eyelids droop closed as he mouths contentedly at the toy. 

When he hears Master get up from his desk and go to the shower, Daryl jumps up and crawls back to the bedroom to nose at the bag that still sits on the bed. He noses it open and pulls at the box with his teeth until it falls on the floor. Daryl knows how to read a little bit. He sees the words _Be a real puppy_. Daryl wiggles his bottom and tries to pretend he has a tail. When Daryl has a tail, he’ll be able to communicate better to Master when he is happy. He wants Master to know he’s happy.

Daryl puts the box back up on the bed and goes to wait by the bathroom door. He starts to whine like he always does when Master turns off the shower. Master opens the door, naked for the evening. Daryl loves evening. 

“Bath time for you too, Pup,” Master says as he pats his thighs for Daryl to come into the bathroom.

Daryl usually likes his baths and is a very good boy. But he wants his tail so he pouts and whines as Master fills the tub with warm water. Daryl tries to be a good boy in the tub and lets Master scrub and wash everything. When Master cleans off Daryl’s cock, he is already hard just thinking about his tail and lounging with his Master in the living room.

Daryl starts to rut into Master’s hand. Sometimes it is very hard to be still and good.

“You’ll get a lot of attention soon, buddy,” Master says as he rinses off all the suds and drains the tub. Master dries Daryl off carefully. “Now you’ll be all nice and clean for your nice new toy.”

Daryl wiggles his bottom.

“I need to get it and wash it up so it’s ready for you. Can you be a good by and wait on the sofa for me?”

Daryl can be a good boy. He goes back to the living room and puts the pink dildo back in his toybox. He climbs onto the couch and curls up in Master’s spot.

Finally, Master comes out with a bottle of something and Daryl’s new tail. Daryl backs up so Master can sit in his usual spot. 

“Alright sweetheart, now I need you to be patient because this will take some time. You just relax with me and let me take my time okay? We want to get your tail on just right.”

Master turns the TV to a channel with a concert playing. It is nice music. Daryl likes music. 

“Now lay across my lap. It might be uncomfortable at first so you let me know if it hurts, okay?”

Daryl can’t stop wiggling with excitement in Master’s lap and Master laughs. “See? Now aren’t you glad we had a walk and talk day?”

Master pets Daryl’s damp hair as he rubs at Daryl’s bottom. “Now, I’m going to use lube and my fingers. We’re going to do that for a long while before we can put in your tail so you relax for me, okay?”

Daryl tries to still his body. He feels his hard cock against Master’s thigh but Master doesn’t mention it. Daryl keeps his eyes screwed shut and listens as Master opens the bottle. The next thing Daryl knows, he feels one of Master’s fingers slowly gliding up and down his crack. Daryl sighs at the tingles that run up his thighs and around his hole. Master does not push any fingers in. He just runs his finger up and down as Daryl gets used to the feeling. He isn’t clenching anymore. He feels his entrance start to loosen as Master runs his finger in circles around Daryl’s rim. 

Daryl wants something inside. He whimpers but remembers that he promised to be patient so instead he bites his bottom lip and ruts just the littlest bit against Master’s thigh. 

“I’m going to slip a finger in now, Pup. You can growl if it hurts too much or if you want me to stop. You’re being such a good boy.”

Daryl loves to be a good boy. He feels happy and the feeling of Rick’s finger sliding into his hole makes him feel owned. Daryl likes that feeling. It feels safe. He feels protected. Daryl loves Master’s warm loving hands touching him. He never knew how nice touches could be.

Daryl relaxes as Master pets his head with one hand and uses the other to gently rub a finger along the walls of Daryl's entrance. At first it does feel like a strange intrusion, but Daryl likes the thought of Master having him completely, so he relaxes his muscles and quickly learns to love the feeling of Master’s finger. The intrusive feeling slowly changes to a feeling of submission and peaceful surrender.

Daryl doesn't know how long he lays there across Master’s lap reveling in the attention and sensations. He falls asleep for awhile in the comfort and security of Master's control. He eventually wakes to the sound of Master’s voice.

“That feel good, pup?” Master asks. Daryl nods and turns his head so that he can lick at the hand that Master had had in his hair. Daryl gently starts to suck on one of Master’s fingers and Master laughs softly. “You’re so precious,” he says.

Daryl loves having Master’s fingers in him everywhere. 

“Now that you’re comfortable with the feeling, I'm going to put two fingers in and work on stretching you,” Master explains.

Daryl sucks on Rick's finger as he feels Master’s other hand begin to press a second digit into his eager hole. It feels even nicer and Daryl let's his eyelids drop peacefully closed as Master scissors his fingers and stretches Daryl's entrance. 

Daryl likes the feeling of such a humbling sensation, having his ass filled and stretched wide, knowing he would take whatever Master ever wanted to give him. 

Master keeps his fingers separated and widens Daryl's hole, keeping it open and exposed. Eventually he starts to rub both fingers along a spot inside Daryl that makes his whole body tremble with the intensity of sensations that run from Daryl's hole to his cock, from his head to his toes. 

Daryl can’t lie still. He moves his hips, pressing back into Master’s fingers and then forward so his cock drags against Master’s legs. Daryl whimpers and whines. He is going to come. He feels it ravaging his body- a bomb, lit and sizzling as it settles in his core and explodes like a volcano.

Master pulls his finger out of Daryl’s mouth and pets his head. “Good boy, Sweetheart. I'll be sure to start giving your hole more attention since you like it so much.” He stops moving the fingers in Daryl's entrance and leaves them inside, unmoving, as Daryl wiggles off Master enough to lick up his mess from Master’s lap.

Daryl likes seeing that Master is hard, so after he cleans up, he latches onto Master’s cock, swirling his tongue and sucking eagerly. He likes to feel the stretch of Master’s fingers in his ass as he tastes precum on his tongue. 

Master makes happy groans and Daryl smiles around his mouthful of cock. He can tell Master will spill soon and Daryl will be able to swallow and lick at his softening dick until all the taste is gone.

After Master cries out and comes, Daryl keeps Master’s soft cock in his mouth, gently licking at the flavor.

After long minutes of being still with Master, Daryl feels the fingers in his ass moving very slowly, in and out. He is almost over sensitized but he loves the affection he finds in Master’s touches and he whimpers dreamily.

“Is somebody ready for their new tail now? You feel wide open and relaxed.”

Daryl wiggles his bottom. He is ready to have his tail. He pulls off of Master’s spent cock and lays back over Master's lap to give him easy access. The fingers slip out of Daryl's stretched hole. Daryl hears the sound of the tail being picked up and the squeeze of lube.

Master slowly wiggles the plug between Daryl’s cheeks searching for that waiting hole. As Master slowly presses it in, Daryl realizes how much bigger it is than Master’s fingers. It stretches him even more as Master pushes it in agonizingly slow. Daryl finally feels it plug into place securely.

“What a good puppy,” Master praises.

Daryl tests out his tail by wiggling it and the weight of the tail makes the plug move pleasurably inside him. Daryl is happy and he has a tail to wag so he can show it.

“It's gotten late, sweetheart,” Master says. “Why don't you hop off and you can test out how the tail feels as you go pee before bed.”

Daryl crawls carefully off of Master’s lap and has the urge to giggle at the exciting sensations of the plug as he moves. He crawls to the sliding doors and Master let's him out.

Daryl crawls around the yard feeling all his new feelings and testing out the wiggle of his tail. Daryl is happy. He goes to his corner and pees, enjoying the jostle of the plug as he balances with a leg cocked up.

Daryl starts to crawl back to the sliding doors but stops when he notices how his cock has hardened again. He squats and rubs his dick in the grass to get some sensation and he wiggles his tail at the same time. Daryl is in heaven. He feels happiness in every vein and bone and muscle. He doesn't press against the ground enough to come because Master must be with him to come. It is not a rule that Master made, but it is what Daryl wants.

He finally goes back to the door hoping Master will let him hump his leg while he brushes his teeth.

Master opens the door and as Daryl crawls in he asks, “How does it feel? Do you like it?”

Daryl looks up at Master and wiggles his tail so hard he can feel it swat gently at each of his ass cheeks as it sways. Master laughs affectionately and scratches at Daryl’s hair. “Good boy,” Master says. “Time for teeth brushing.” He kneels down in front of Daryl and runs a finger along Daryl’s engorged cock. “Maybe you want to rut against my leg while I'm brushing first,” Master says and Daryl wiggles his tail excitedly again. Just the thought makes him start to leak. 

He wraps himself around a leg as Master turns on the sink. He waits because he is a good boy, and even though he really wants to move, he will wait till Master says.

“Go ahead, Sweetheart,” Master says and Daryl doesn't waste any time. He buries his head into Master’s knee as he ruts. His new tail bounces as he moves and hits the sensitive spot that Master had found. It doesn't take long before Daryl is spilling all over Master’s strong calf.

Daryl immediately starts to lick Master clean and then lays at Master’s feet on the bathroom floor as Master trims his beard.

After Master finishes and brushes Daryl's teeth, they go back to the bedroom.

Before Master can even ask where Daryl wants to sleep, the pup curls up in his soft, plush dog bed on the floor. He is very tired, but he knows he will wake a lot and will want to wag his tail and maybe crawl around the house to feel it in him.

Master pets Daryl's head and kisses him on the forehead. “Sleep good, my sweet pet.”

And Daryl dozes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write another few chapters. This cuddly precious Daryl is super fun to write!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this latest installment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel for the beta!!!

Daryl wakes up in the night and remembers instantly that he has a new tail. He wags it, kneels and stretches, and wags it again. Master is still sleeping but Daryl is wide awake now that he’s wagging his new tail. He crawls down the hallway and practices wagging. It feels good tucked into his ass, filling him up. And when he wags it, the plug shifts in pleasant ways that makes his belly feel warm and his head feel fuzzy. 

Daryl crawls to his toy box but when he noses through his toys, nothing interests him more than the feel of his wagging tail. He goes to the kitchen and drinks a little water from his bowl and wags his tail. His cock has grown hard and Daryl feels very tingly, and as he crawls back into the living room he keeps squatting to drag his cock along the floor. The feel of the soft carpet along his cock is nice and Daryl finally stops in place and spreads his legs wide, pressing his cock into the floor, desperately chasing after those tingles that make him go blank and fuzzy. 

He comes all over the carpet before he realizes his orgasm was even close. He whimpers at the mess and tries to lick it up from the carpet. He is very worried it will stain and Master will see. Daryl doesn’t like to come without Master nearby and now he feels dirty and ashamed. He doesn’t like to be a bad puppy. He wants to be good so Master will love him more and more. Daryl crawls back to bed feeling deflated and disappointed in himself. He does not have control of his urges. Daryl likes things to be controlled for him. He likes routine and rules. He makes rules for himself even if Master doesn’t know them, like no coming without Master.

Part of the reason Daryl doesn’t like to come without Master is because it is lonely and there is no one to touch him or hug him after and keep him warm. Even though his body wants to come, he feels depressed afterwards because he is alone and his belly feels empty and sad.

Daryl wakes up again and it is still dark. Master is snoring and Daryl wags his tail and listens to the sound of Master breathing. He tries to go back to sleep but his cock is so hard again and he can’t help the need to put pressure on it and rut. He crawls out to the living room and takes one of his dildos out of his toybox and tries to suck on it for a while to take his mind off his body’s needs. It doesn’t work and Daryl finds himself up on the couch and rutting against an arm of the sofa until he comes again, spilling thick, white come on the fabric. He licks and sucks but he knows Master will see. He feels so dirty. He feels like a bad boy and he hates feeling bad. He needs to be punished. He needs Master to stop him from doing all these bad things all over the house. But Master is too nice. How will Daryl learn to be a good boy?

He crawls to the spot on the floor where he came earlier and tries to lick at it some more. He can see it. His mess doesn’t go away no matter how much he licks at it. Finally Daryl goes back to bed and quietly cries himself to sleep.

In the morning, Daryl hears Master getting dressed and pretends to be asleep so he doesn’t have to face being in trouble for messing all over the house.

“Daryl. Hey, pup. I’ve got to work today so you need to get up and have your breakfast,” Master says. 

Daryl keeps his eyes closed and pretends he has disappeared. He pretends he is floating nowhere and that nobody can find him.

“Hey, pup,” Master says again and Daryl can feel Master’s fingers brushing back Daryl’s hair. He stays quiet as Master pets him. “Okay, little one. You can sleep a little longer. I’ll go get breakfast ready.”

It isn’t long before Master comes back to the bedroom and sits on the floor next to Daryl’s bed. “Hey, pup. I think I know what’s wrong with you today. Did you maybe have a little too much excitement last night with your new tail and make some messes? Is that why you’re ashamed?”

Master runs a gentle hand down Daryl’s back as he waits patiently for some kind of response. Daryl finally whimpers back.

Master sighs. “You know I’m more upset about how ashamed you feel than about the mess you made. We can clean up messes, but I want to fix you so that you don’t have to feel ashamed of yourself so often.”

Master is so nice. Master deserves to have every good thing and Daryl wants to be a good thing for him. But he is still Daryl. And he still messes up and makes mistakes and does wrong things. He tries so hard, but he doesn’t ever know if he’ll really be able to be a good boy all the time forever.

Finally, Master is rubbing Daryl’s bottom and moving the tail. “I think tonight after work would be a nice time for another walk and talk. Would that be okay, sweetheart.”

Daryl freezes.

“Remember how nice it was last time? We figured out that you needed a puppy tail to feel complete because we communicated. Now that you have one we can communicate about how things will be now. Will that be okay, pup?”

Daryl crawls around and puts his head on Master’s thigh and gives his tail a quick wag for yes. He licks at Master’s hand then nuzzles into his crotch and licks and sucks at Master’s cock as it quickly grows full and fat. 

“You _are_ a good boy, Daryl. No matter what you think,” Master says and the words make Daryl feel tingles but he doesn’t want to come anymore because he’s punishing himself. He brings Master to orgasm though and licks him clean. He wishes his Master didn’t have to work today because he would love the comfort of holding Master’s soft cock in his mouth for hours. 

As Master starts dressing, Daryl sucks his thumb through the mitten and watches. He is going to have a bad day in his crate, he already knows. He still feels bad for coming without Master and making a mess and he really wants to have cuddles but he knows Master has to work.

“I got you something, sweetheart,” Master says as he opens up a bag on his dresser. “It’s kind of hard to suck your thumb with those mittens and I know you don’t want them off cause they make you feel safe, right?”

Daryl wags his tail. Yes. That is right.

Master squats down and holds the present out for Daryl. It’s a pacifier for babies. Daryl cocks his head at it. 

“I know it’s not a puppy thing specifically. But puppies chew on anything, don’t they?” he smiles. “I think this might be comforting to you. You can bring it to your crate today if you want. How does that sound?”

Daryl takes the pacifier and sucks and chews at it, instantly wagging his tail.

“That’s a happy boy,” Master says. “Now I’m running late so let’s get you outside to pee and get some breakfast in you.”

Daryl goes out to pee and his tail moving in him makes him hard but he ignores it. He doesn’t dip down and drag it in the grass. It would feel good, but it would make Daryl feel dirty and guilty.

He goes inside and sets his pacifier next to his food bowl until he is done eating and then picks it back up. He loves his new present from Master. It means that when Master is out in the people world at stores, he is thinking about Daryl.

“You want new Teddy Bear in the cage today?” Master asks. 

Daryl wags his tail as Master grabs the toy and walks to the crate with Daryl. Daryl crawls right in because he is a good boy. He continues to suck on his pacifier and Master puts Teddy Bear next to him. 

“I’ll be home at the normal time and we’ll go for a walk and talk. Think about what might have made you feel better about what happened last night and let’s figure out how we can help you not be so scared and sad, okay sweetheart?”

Daryl whimpers as Master closes the door to the house, but he quickly grows tired from waking up so much and roaming the house the night before. He curls up and falls asleep with his head on Teddy Bear and his new pacifier in his mouth.

When Daryl wakes from his nap, he can tell by the sun in the windows that Master still won’t be home for a very long time. He whines at the thought and hugs Teddy Bear. He wags his tail against the bars of the crate and he’s mesmerized by the sound of it. _Whip, whip. Whip, whip._ The plug inside him moves as he wags. It feels nice and tingly. Daryl wishes Master was home so he wasn’t so lonely. His cock is hard from wagging his tail and thinking about his Master and now Daryl wants to come so badly he starts to cry.

He tells himself “no, no, no. Bad Dog,” each time he thinks about rubbing his cock against his brand new teddy bear. He tries not to wag his tail so that he isn’t tempted by the sensations of the plug, but having his ass filled makes him think of Master and he wonders if Master will ever fill him. Daryl daydreams about Master filling him and before he knows it, he is rutting against Teddy Bear and he comes again in his cage. The happy floaty feeling of orgasm is short lived. Daryl licks off Teddy Bear as best he can and feels like a bad dog. He doesn’t deserve a nice house and a wonderful master who loves him. He should be alone like he always was. Or beaten for being bad. He waits, his belly a mess of nervous butterflies.

When Master gets home, Daryl starts wagging his tail in excitement before he remembers about the mess he made on his new toy. When Master sing-songs his greeting and opens the crate, Daryl picks up Teddy Bear with his teeth and puts it outside the crate for Master to know what he’s done.

Master picks it up and feels where the sticky part still is. “It’s a good thing we have walk and talk time tonight. Let’s get you out to pee and then I’ll get you dressed, okay?”

Daryl trudges out of his crate to the door, crawling at a turtle’s pace. He goes out to pee and lies in the yard until Master calls for him. In the bedroom, Master dresses Daryl in other new scratchy clothes and removes his tail but he doesn’t talk. He doesn’t mention all the messes Daryl had made. But he also doesn’t say “Good boy” or that he missed Daryl. Daryl feels so sad he thinks maybe his heart is breaking apart. When Master suddenly unclips his puppy’s collar, Daryl yelps and snaps at his Master’s fingers. _No_!, Daryl thinks. The collar means that Master has control and Daryl doesn’t want to be without it. He feels sorry for snapping at Master so he tries to whimper and lick at the fingers he’d tried to bite.

“Maybe we do need to talk about some behavior and punishment options,” Master says. “I don’t ever want to hurt you, pup. But it seems like you want more guidance and I’m not sure if I’m giving you enough. We’ll talk more about this tonight, okay?”

Daryl sulks and nods. 

“I’ll leave your collar on, but you might get strange looks from people. Is that okay with you?” Daryl nods again and Master grabs his hand. “This time we will walk in the neighborhood and go to the pub at the end of the road. Can you sit at a table with me in a restaurant and be a good boy?”

Daryl nods and keeps his eyes down at Master’s feet. As they walk to the door Daryl already feels a big emptiness in him because he isn’t plugged. Being plugged makes him feel protected and he doesn’t like not being filled. The sun is too bright and the clothes are too scratchy and Daryl just watches as Master walks one foot after the other. His shoes are blue sneakers and they are nice and clean. Daryl is wearing a pair of sneakers too that look almost the same but brown. 

“Daryl,” Master says. “Why don’t you look around at the trees and the houses and the other puppies in the yards so you can see where you live?”

Daryl looks around because Master wants him to. There were nice houses and nice trees and nice puppies in other yards, but Daryl only cares about one thing. His Master. 

“Should we start talking now or should we wait ‘til we are sitting at the restaurant?” Master asks. “I’d love it if you could answer that with words for me.” Master’s voice goes lower and more intimate, “And I’d love it even more if you’d look at me.”

Daryl looks at Master and instantly trips over his own two feet and Master catches his arm and chuckles. “I got you,” Master says. And Daryl wants everything to be happy and okay again.

“Can we talk when we sit?” Daryl asks submissively. 

“Absolutely, Sweetheart. Just a couple more blocks.” As they walk, Master rattles on about the houses they pass and what the weather is supposed to be and what new book he is going to start reading that night. Daryl doesn’t mind walks and talks if it is just Master talking and Daryl listening. He loves Master’s voice.

When they get to the restaurant it isn’t too crowded. Master gets them a booth in a dark corner and Daryl is glad he won’t have to see all the faces and people and everyone moving around so fast. A waiter comes over very fast and asks Daryl what he’d like to drink.

Daryl looks at him blankly then at Master. 

“Two glasses of water, please,” Master says. “And he’ll have the tail-less fried shrimp and french fries. I’ll have the salmon and potato.”

Master is very decisive and knows how to make decisions and do right things. Daryl never had fried shrimp before but if Master thinks he will like it, he will like it because Master is never wrong.

Master puts his hands on the table while Daryl twists his mitten-less fingers nervously under the table.

“Daryl, I felt like things were going very well with your new tail and you seemed so happy just the other day. Can you tell me about some of the things that make you worry when you are in your cage alone all day? What do you think about, sweetheart? Maybe I can help you.”

Daryl swallows and looks around the restaurant. He leans forward a little so he doesn’t have to talk loud because Daryl doesn’t like loud voices, not even his own.

“I don’t want to do anything wrong,” Daryl says meekly.

“So, tell me this, my little pup. What do you consider wrong?”

Daryl bites his lip and hunches his shoulders protectively when the waiter comes with their waters. Master thanks the man nicely like good people are supposed to do. Daryl doesn’t say anything.

He leans forward again and looks Master in the eye. “I made a mess on the rug and on my new toy and on the couch and the other night I peed the bed and all that is bad and you don’t do nothin to punish me so I don’t know how to...how to stop being bad.”

Daryl isn’t sure if he is making the words work correctly. “I...want to be everything you want me to be, Master, but nobody is perfect. And I know I do accidents and mistakes and bad things and I need you to...to…”

“Punish you?” Master asks.

Daryl nods wordlessly.

“Would that make you feel better?”

Daryl nods again. “Master?”

“Yes, pup?”

“I don’t like when I have to rut and come when I’m alone because after I feel dirty and bad and I only want to rut and come with you so you can hold me.”

“Ahh,” Master says. “That is why you were so upset about these little messes.”

“I’m afraid if you don’t punish me for the little things, your anger will boil and boil and then you’ll yell and throw things at me and chase me out of the house.” Daryl’s voice grows shakier the more he talks and finally tears start to fall.

Master takes out a hanky and dries his pet’s tears. “Daryl, as much as you want to please me, that’s how much I don’t want to hurt you. But if you need us to start doing something so you know I’ve acknowledged your mistake and forgive you, we can do that. Maybe a little spanking?”

“Yes, Master,” Daryl answers. The food comes and the waiter refills their waters and tells them to enjoy their meal.

Master must have been hungry because he starts eating right away. “It’s good,” Master says. “Try yours. I think you’ll like it.”

Daryl looks around the restaurant and no other customers are facing him, so he dips his head down and pulls out one of the pieces of shrimp with his teeth and eats it. 

Master smiles. “You feel better eating like that?”

Daryl nods. This way he wouldn’t drop a fork or have to have his clumsy hands making mistakes. 

“You go right ahead. That’s why I ordered you easy food.”

Master is so smart. As they eat, Master continues talking.

“It seems that your new tail makes you overly eager. Do you want us to figure out how to curb that habit? You want to make it so you only come with me?”

“Yes, Master, please.” Daryl says, as he bows down and eats another piece of shrimp.

“You know what we could do?!” Master says excitedly. “I could put a cock cage on you so that you can’t rut at anything or touch yourself. How about that?”

Daryl gives that lopsided smile of his. “Yes, Master. I’d like you to be in control of my cock. It will make me feel like I’m even more yours.”

“I’m starting to understand you better, sweetheart. I’m so glad you have these talks with me.”

“Master?”

“Yes, pup?”

“Should I be doing more to help at the house,” Daryl asks, always worrying that he’s inadequate in some way.

“Nope. You’re my puppy. My companion. All you’re supposed to do is be with me, make me happy, and let me make you happy.”

“Do I? Do I make you happy, Master?”

Master cuts up a piece of his salmon and holds the fork out for Daryl to take the bite. It’s very yummy. Master puts his fork and knife down. 

“Daryl, I need you to look at me and listen very carefully. I love you. I love that you’ve allowed me to take care of you and that you’ve given me so much of yourself. You are my other half and I want us to have whatever we need to have and do whatever we need to do so that both of us can continue to be this happy.”

Daryl’s eyelashes flutter down bashfully and he looks up through his bangs. “I love you too, Master. I want you to have everything from me. I want...I want…”

“What do you want sweetheart,” Master asks.

Daryl leans forward so he can keep his voice low and Master leans in as well. “I want you to fuck me, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... after that I'm guessing I need to continue!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life gets in the way sometimes!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful AbbeyJewel.

Life changes after Daryl and Master’s big conversation at the restaurant. Daryl is happier than ever now that Master finally understands everything that Daryl needs.

Daryl lies curled up in his crate. He has his tail plug in and his new cock cage and urethral plug on. With his cock cage, he can’t rut against anything or have any accidents in the house. He is locked and only Master can control his cock now. Daryl likes that, one less thing to worry about. It also helps his scattered, worried mind because between the tail plug, the cage and the sounding plug, he is in a constant state of sexual arousal and there is no room for anything other than Master in his brain.

When Master comes home now it is so exciting for Daryl because he knows his Master will make sure he gets what he needs if he follows all the rules they put in place. Daryl is daydreaming about Master finally fucking him, which he hopes will be soon, when he hears the car door. He jumps up and wags his tail which gets him even more excited. There are rules for when Master comes home. Daryl can greet his Master with a lick or a kiss and Master will pet his head and praise him, but before anything else, Daryl must go out to potty.

Since the cock cage Daryl wears has a urethral plug in it, Master has to take the plug out to allow his pet to pee. Daryl knows these new rules. They have been in place for a week now. Daryl is a good boy. But when he’s not, it isn’t because he wasn’t trying his very best. Sometimes he just needs a little reminder to keep him on track. Master does that for him now, too.

Daryl hears Master unlock the front door and he whines for attention immediately.

“How’s my pup been today?” Master calls out before he’s even in Daryl’s sight. Daryl loves the sound of Master’s voice. Daryl is very eager to get to Master today because his imagination had gotten away from him while he was thinking about Master fucking him, owning him more than he already does.

“Somebody’s happy to see me!” Master says, looking so happy as he kneels down to unlock the crate. Daryl darts out immediately and crawls up to Master who is still on his knees. He licks at Master’s mouth until Master falls backwards and Daryl is so excited he straddles his Master and starts kissing him; the soft passionate way that Master does when the kiss is initiated by him. Master’s hands wrap tight around Daryl’s waist and then he feels his Master’s hand, running through his hair.

Master eventually gets himself out from under an exuberant Daryl. “Now sweetheart, that was lovely to feel you and kiss you but you know the rules, don’t you?”

Daryl pouts and nods his head; he does know the rules. Master puts a leash on Daryl’s collar and leads him to the sliding doors. “Potty first or you’ll hurt yourself holding it.” 

Daryl follows Master dutifully. He knows he did wrong but he also knows he will be punished for it and that always makes him feel forgiven.

Master bends down and pulls out the plug in the cock cage so Daryl can pee. He lets him off the leash but Daryl doesn’t stray very far in the fenced back yard. He needs his Master’s touch so badly that he can’t bear to be too far away.

When Daryl finishes, he kneels in place as Master puts the plug back into the cock cage and makes sure the cage is locked. Inside, Master looks down at Daryl with his hands on his hips and a disappointed look on his face. “You know you were a bad boy climbing all over your Master like that before I’d even changed from work, don’t you?”

Daryl looks up and meets his Master’s eyes as he nods. He is not afraid of being bad or being thrown out of the house because he knows now that a quick punishment will make everything better. And since Daryl is so sensitive from his plug and cock cage, even the punishments give him thrills and excitement.

“Well, let’s take care of that first then. Does that sound good?” 

Daryl nods. Anything Master suggests sounds good. Daryl obediently follows Master to the spare room where he keeps a new breeding bench that he hasn’t used yet and a St. Andrew’s Cross. 

“You know what to do now, boy. We’ve been here before,” Master says gently. Daryl does know. He gets up on his shaky feet and allows Master to cuff his hands and feet to the cross. Daryl knows that Master has a few different ways of delivering his spanking. Either by flogger, paddle, cane, or the palm of his hand.

As Daryl waits for the inevitable first smack, he hopes for Master’s hand. It is his favorite and he loves to admire his rear afterwards with Master’s red hand prints all over his ass.

“Now, you know what you did wrong. You got too over-eager with me instead of going potty first, which is the rule. And I know you like rules and you want to be punished if you break them so that you can learn to be a better boy. So now we’re going to have twenty-five smacks, okay?

Daryl nods his head and waits for the first hit. He feels his Master’s fingers run through his hair then travel slowly and lightly down his back. Daryl’s head lulls back at the caress and he arches his back as Master’s hand slides over his ass. Master tugs at Daryl’s tail and Daryl whimpers, not wanting the plug removed for his spanking. He likes to keep it in. Master slides it out, then back in, then back out… slowly. Daryl’s body is shaking with the excitement of all the touches and the attention. He wishes he could come, but the plug from his cock cage is blocking him. He’s pretty sure he could come just from Master sliding that plug in and out, in and out.

Finally, Master pulls the plug all the way out and Daryl is devastatingly empty inside. But before he can whine in complaint, the first smack comes. Master doesn’t hold back and it stings. The first few times Master was gentle and timid about punishment but Daryl thinks he’s gotten much better. He wants Master to be powerful over him. Powerful and protective. He wants to crawl into Master’s lap and stay there forever. Another smack comes and Daryl can already feel the red of the hand prints starting to set fire to him. He will get twenty-three more smacks and then all is forgiven and he’ll be told he’s a good boy and will probably get extra treats and everything.

Master’s smacks start coming more frequently and even harder. The pain gives Daryl tingles that linger around his spine and send sparks to his caged cock. He doesn’t have any room whatsoever to get hard in the cage; though his cock valiantly tries, unsuccessfully, to grow thick and hard. But Daryl knows that’s okay, because it belongs to Master. All of him does. As the spanking continues, Daryl feels tears run down his cheeks. He gets emotional sometimes from all the sensations his Master gives to him. He’s so happy that he’s learning to be a better puppy. No more attacking Master when he gets home. That is bad. It is good to go potty first then play.

Finally Master lands a smack and says “Twenty-five.” He is out of breath. 

Daryl keeps his eyes squeezed shut and his cock continues to struggle in its cage. He can hear Master pacing behind him. “You’re forgiven and you’re a good boy,” Master says. He walks out of the room and quickly returns with lotion to rub onto the fiery parts of Daryl’s backside, then holds up a bottle of water for him to drink from. Master leaves a line of kisses over Daryl’s shoulders and back and he wipes off a tear that had been drying on Daryl’s cheek. 

Daryl licks at Master’s hand, a way to thank him for his discipline without having to talk.

“Good boy,” Master says as Daryl licks and sucks his fingers. Daryl is so happy to hear the words again. _Good boy_. Daryl likes to be a good boy. 

“Now let’s get you off the cross,” Master says. He unbuckles the handcuffs and holds Daryl steady as he kneels down to unhook the ankle cuffs.

Daryl immediately slides down to his knees, his whole body sore from being bound in the same position for half an hour. Master kneels behind Daryl and massages his shoulders. “You’re my good boy,” Master cooes as his hands run all over Daryl making him tremble with excitement. Usually after dinner and baths, Daryl gets to be with Master on the couch and Master plays with his tail or uses one of his other toys to slowly fuck him as they watched TV. Sometimes it would go on for hours with no chance of release. But once in awhile Master would unlock the cage and fuck him with a toy until Daryl came in his lap. Daryl hopes this will be one of those nights. Master finishes taking care of his pet by putting his tail plug back in.

“Alright, good boy,” Master says. “Run along and play while I get dinner ready. You need a good meal after that, sweetheart.” Master rubs Daryl’s head as Daryl wags his tail, feeling it slap gently against his rosy backside. He carries Master’s marks with pride. His Master loves him so much that he doesn’t throw Daryl away when he’s bad. He helps him.

While Master is cooking something that smells very good, Daryl walks over to his toy box. He sees Black Cat, Tall Giraffe, Frog that makes ribbits when you squeeze it, Tiger that squeaks, tree stump that has three small squirrels in it, and Teddy Bear. He sees all his dildos and vibrators. He pulls out a dildo and sucks on it, thinking about later when he will be allowed to suck on his Master, but it isn’t the same. So instead of playing, Daryl goes back into the kitchen and curls up under the table just to be close to his Master.

“Don’t want to play with your toys today, huh?” Master asks. Daryl doesn’t answer and Master knows he isn’t going to answer. So Master just goes on chattering away and Daryl loves that.

“I missed you today at work, you know that, buddy?” 

That makes Daryl’s heart fluttery and warm. He thinks it’s what love is. He loves his Master and Daryl missed him today, too.

“I thought to myself that it’s Friday and I don’t have to go to work tomorrow and I’m glad to spend the day with you.”

Daryl wagged his tail and it beat back and forth against one of the table legs. Daryl loves when Fridays and Saturdays and Sundays happen. He loves when Master talks about thinking of him.

“So we can stay up late...and maybe try some new things, what do you think?”

Daryl gets back up on his hands and knees and wags harder. He is so excited to play with Master all night.

After a few more minutes Master puts down Daryl’s food and water and snaps his fingers so Daryl knows to come right out and eat. Master goes to the table with a plate for himself and they both eat quietly. Master made Daryl’s favorite! Meatloaf with bacon on top! But there were also green beans too, which Daryl does NOT like, but Master says it’s healthy and it’s a rule to finish your dinner like a good boy even if you don’t like what’s in it.

After Daryl is done, he crawls back between Master legs and rests his head on a thigh, looking up at Master with begging eyes. 

“Do you eat that fast all the time just so you can come over here and please me while I eat?” Master laughed. Daryl gives a little smile. He knows Master loves his smile.

“I can’t say no to you sweetheart,” Master says and he unzips his pants and lets Daryl suck on him as he finishes his meal.

Daryl licks and sucks and laps at Master’s growing cock as Master drops a hand down to run his fingers through Daryl’s hair. 

“Jesus, Daryl. You feel so fucking good,” Master murmured. “Don’t stop.”

Daryl wouldn’t stop for days if Master said so. He was proud of doing a good job and getting Master’s reactions and attention. He hears Master groan at the same moment he feels the jet of warm come fill his mouth. Daryl licks his Master’s cock clean and then holds it in his mouth after it softens until Master is finished eating.

After Master takes his last few bites of his dinner he looks down, admiring the way Daryl is warming his cock and looking up at him with bright, eager eyes. Master runs his fingers through Daryl’s hair “I’ve been thinking a lot about what we could do tonight, pup. Let’s get our baths over with so we can play, huh?”

After their baths Master takes Daryl out to go potty again. He kneels next to Daryl and takes out the sounding plug from his cage. “Go ahead sweetheart.”

Daryl goes to his favorite corner to relieve himself and crawls back to the sliding doors eager for a long night with his Master.

Master calls Daryl over to the couch and gives the “come on up” sign. Daryl climbs up and goes to lay across Masters lap like usual, expecting Master to play with his tail or one of his vibrators, but instead, Master pulls him around and holds him like he is a baby in Master’s arms. Master hugs him and kisses at his brow. “I love you so much, Daryl. I love that you trust me, that you want me, that you love me, too.” Daryl is cradled in his Master’s lap and he’s never felt so loved and cared for. 

“I love that you submit to me yet you still aren’t afraid to speak up and tell me what you need. I love to see this beautiful face every day when I come home.”

Daryl for the first time, wants to talk back even though they are not on one of their walk&talks. He looks up into Master’s eyes. “I love being yours, Master. I love you,” he says softly. 

Master’s smile almost split his face in half. “Thank you for your words, good boy. I know how precious each of your words are and to give that to me is so special. I want to give you something special back, sweet boy.” Master continues to hold Daryl and buries his face in Daryl’s neck. 

“I want to take you tonight, Daryl. Want to make you mine completely. Want to fuck you.” Master’s voice was deep and rumbly and Daryl snaps his head up to look his Master in the eyes. He presses his lips to Master’s lightly so Master can kiss him hard, with tongue and lips and passion.

Once the kiss slows, Master looks down at Daryl. “Now, since we are still getting you used to being caged and practicing orgasm control, the cage will stay on. But I’ll take out the sound and maybe you’ll be able to dribble some come from me fucking you.”

Hearing words like that from his Master makes Daryl want to grab onto his legs, hold him tight and rut to climax. But he is a good boy. And he is also a boy in a cock cage. So he controls himself because he has no other choice.

Master shifts in his seat and motions for Daryl to get back on the floor. “Meet me in the spare room, over the breeding bench, okay?”

Daryl crawls faster than he ever has in his life, tail wagging out of control. He climbs onto the breeding bench and he feels so open and exposed. He is just waiting to get fucked by his Master and the mere thought of it has him wagging his tail for the sensations it gives him, his cock fighting the good fight against his cage. 

When Master comes in, he straps Daryl onto the bench, even though they both know he won’t move a muscle. Master bends down and takes out the sound plug and goes back to Daryl’s ass to pull out the tail. “You’re wide open from your tail, little one. All ready for me. I’m just going to use some lube and go in slow. Be my good boy, okay.”

Daryl arches his back inviting Master to take his empty hole. He feels the slide in of Master’s cock and it’s not like his other toys. It’s warm and thick and it’s part of his Master inside him. His Master will come inside him and make Daryl his in every way there is to belong to someone.

He listens to Master’s gasps and soft cries as he pushes himself deeper into Daryl. Daryl’s cock is so full it’s squeezing through the bars on his cage. Finally Master bottoms out and without words he starts to fuck Daryl slowly, then faster, then with so much ferocity it was as if he were marking Daryl to keep all others in the world away from him. He belongs to Master. _He belongs to Master_.

Daryl has long since had his ass become a very major part of his orgasms and even with the cage on, he can feel it coming. He can feel his Master hot and deep inside him, bucking into him with abandon, he can feel the electricity running through his blood, pooling together in one spot above his core then spilling over. He feels his balls tighten and his cock stutter as his Master’s cock bangs against his prostate over and over again. Daryl groans with the satisfaction of release and looks down to see come dribbling out of his caged cock as he feels the warmth of Master’s orgasm flood him. 

Daryl feels his Master fold over him like a cocoon, like no one could reach him ever but his Master. He feels warm and safe...and already eager for more. After Master slides out of him he feels his tail being put back in place, keeping his Master’s seed inside him.

Master unchains him from the bench and kneels in front of him. “Thank you for giving me that, sweetheart. I know all locked up, you’re probably still craving more, am I right?”

Daryl wags his tail eagerly.

“Let’s go sit on the couch and play, huh?

Daryl’s cage, sound, and tail are all in place for the rest of the evening but Master plays with Daryl’s tail, driving him to the edge but leaving him unable to even dribble any come from his plugged dick. But Master is still able to make Daryl flood with the feel of anal orgasms over and over and over. Daryl moans and stretches as Master runs his fingers up and down his spine, twisting fingers in his hair and rubbing a gentle hand over his still stinging ass. He falls asleep, in sheer peace and safety.

When Master wakes him, Daryl climbs back into his lap and licks at his neck.

“Time for bed sweet boy,” Master says and Daryl crawls after him as they make their way back to the bedroom.

“I want you to sleep in bed with me tonight,” Master says and Daryl climbs up obediently. 

Master cuddles Daryl up to him and presses kisses to his neck. “Mine,” Master whisperers.

“Yours,” Daryl whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polkiuj left a comment on the last chapter that I'm thinking I can make another chapter out of. So I'm going to give that story line a whirl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to AbbyJewel for beta’ing and kicking me in the ass to finish this chapter!

Daryl has belonged to Master for over a year. He knows this because Master had scheduled a walk and talk for their anniversary. As Daryl sits in his cage he thinks back to that night a few weeks ago. Knowing that someone cares about him that much, seeing the adoration in Master’s eyes, hearing his sweet words, and knowing that Master has control of everything makes Daryl feel complete and peaceful.

He is curled up in his cage with the pink dildo that he’d been sucking on most of the day, but now he is growing concerned. It seems late and he has to pee more than normal. He still wears his tail and cock cage and most of his day was spent focused on urges instead of thoughts or worry. But now he is kneeling up with his mittened hands on the bars of his crate, his head tilted as he listens for Master’s car.

By the time Daryl hears a car door slam shut, he’s doubled over in pain from holding his urine. It’s been a few months since Master decided to remove the urethral sound since Daryl no longer had any worries. Daryl has not had an accident since and he is a good boy. He wants to hold it for Master and show that Master doesn’t have to rush home if something important comes up. 

He tries to hold in his whines and whimpers as he waits. He listens to the sound of the keys and cocks his head. There is more fumbling than usual. Finally the door opens and Daryl waits for the sing-songy greeting from his Master...but hears none.

Unfamiliar sounding boots click against the floor and Daryl is met with a face he doesn’t recognize. The fear and confusion takes up too much of his focus and he loses his bladder right in the cage.

“You must be, Daryl,” the voice says sharply. “Annnd your already pissing yourself. Fantastic.”

The strange man looks down at his note. “I’m not supposed to yell at your for an accident tonight since you been left alone longer than usual. But it don’t say nothing about next time. So next time you piss yourself you will get spanked. Says I’m allowed to do that if you cause too much trouble.”

The man stands there looking at a terrified Daryl. He hasn’t even crawled out of his crate yet because he is worried about Master and is afraid of strangers.

“Well, you gonna come out of there or what?” The man’s voice is very cold and impatient, not like Master’s voice at all and Daryl started to cry.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” the voice grumbles, then the man squats down to get eye-to-eye to Daryl.

“Don’t worry. Rick...umm...ah… _Your Master_ isn’t dead or anything. Just a car accident that knocked him around quite a bit. My name’s Shane. He may not be back for a few days so you’re stuck with me. And frankly I ain’t seen nothing like this shit before so...just do what I say, I guess, and we’ll get on fine.”

He stands back up and opens the sliding door. “Go outside for a while so I can wrap my head around the secret life of Rick Grimes.”

Daryl crawls obediently and goes outside. He doesn’t have to pee anymore but he wanders over to his usual spot anyway. He curls up by his favorite tree and lets himself cry. His heart feels broken and his stomach feels empty from missing his Master so much already. He needs to be calmed down, needs to be praised, needs to be punished and he’s certain this _Shane_ doesn’t really know how to take care of him. 

After a whole year of getting to such a blissful peace, Daryl feels fear again. Fear and worry and confusion and anxiety. He will be scared and hesitant every minute that he is without his Master. 

“Daryl, get in here,” Shane shouts from the door. Daryl snaps out of his daydream where he was lying in Master’s arms, warm and safe.

He jumps up and crawls quickly back inside. 

“Your Master wants to talk to you,” Shane says and holds the phone to his ear as he rolls his eyes and mumbles “even down to the opposable thumbs.”

Daryl listens carefully and hears Master’s voice through the phone. It sounds sad and far away, but it’s Master.

“Daryl, sweetheart. Did Mr. Shane explain what happened? That I’m okay and he will be in charge of you for a few days? For yes you can whimper once. For no, twice.”

Daryl whimpers once.

“Good, pup. Do you think you can be a good boy for Mr. Shane while I’m gone?”

Daryl wimpers twice. He’s already pissed himself.

“Ah, that’s right. He told me you had an accident in your cage. I told him not to punish you if that happened tonight since you were alone so long. Would you prefer it if you received punishment for your accident?

Daryl whimpers once. He wants all the punishment he can get so he can forget about everything else in his now-confusing world.

“Okay, Sweetheart. I understand. When Mr. Shane takes the phone back I’ll tell him to punish you. Now listen to me. You do not need to worry or stress out. Just be the good boy you always are and listen to Mr. Shane. I will be home for cuddles and kisses in just a few days. I love you, Daryl. You’re mine and I’m yours and I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Daryl looked up at Shane so he knew to take the phone back then crawled under the kitchen table to sulk.

“I have to what?!” Shane yells into the phone. “I’m not judging, dude. I’m just trying to take it all in. Yeah, I can do that. I will. I will! Okay, talk later, bro.”

Shane hangs up and comes around the corner to find Daryl. 

“Well, I already cleaned up your cage. But I understand that I’m supposed to punish you after all. So, I guess show me where the damn spare room is,” he says as he pulls his belt from his pants. “Rick said to get on the cross.”

Daryl’s eyes grow wide at the sight of the belt in Mr. Shane’s hands. Master never uses a belt.

He crawls into the room and stretches and stands in place with his arms and legs spread so Mr. Shane can cuff him. It takes a few minutes but Mr. Shane finally gets him latched in place.

Without any warning, Daryl hears the swoosh of air from the belt and feels the fiery sting when it hits. He grunts unintentionally at how much more pain it was than he expected. There was no counting or slowing or gentle words. It was just blow after blow after blow.

The pain helped his nerves as the only thing he could focus on was the growing pain from each whip of the belt. Eventually he noticed that the sounds had stopped and it dawned on him that Shane had stopped.

“You’re bleeding...so I don’t know. I guess you stay here until it stops. I’ll be back in a while.” Somehow, someway Daryl manages to fall asleep strapped into the cross, his mind and his body exhausted.

He wakes as he’s falling to the ground from being uncuffed, his arms and legs like jelly. 

“Come on. I’m supposed to feed you,” Shane says. His voice carries no comfort, just demand and direction and Daryl misses his Master more and more every second.

Shane puts down leftover pasta in Daryl’s bowl and forgets to change out the water. He laughs at Daryl’s dirty face after he’s eaten but not a laugh like Daryl was cute. It was making fun and Daryl hated it. Shane never wiped off Daryls mouth like Master always does and Daryl was humiliated crawling around such a mess, blood stains on his ass and tomato sauce on his mouth.

Shane watches television and ignores Daryl for a few hours until he finally turns the channel to porn.

“Rick says sucking cock soothes you. Why don’t you come over here and thank me for taking care of you?”

Daryl doesn’t want to suck at Shane’s cock but Master said to listen and obey and to be good so he crawls over after Shane pulls it out and starts to use his mouth as instructed. Within seconds Shane has a rough hand in Daryl’s hair and he fucks Daryl’s mouth with abandon. Daryl doesn’t like it at all.

When Shane finally comes he holds Daryl’s head tight to him, pulsing his load down Daryl’s throat. 

“Goddamn. I guess you are good for something,” Shane says. When he pulls his dick out of Daryl’s mouth he rubs the last dribbles of come on Daryl’s face. “You’re a goddamn mess, kid. Covered with tomato sauce and come, still smelling like the piss from this morning. Jesus.”

He looks at Daryl still holding his cock. “You know what? If you are supposed to obey me, how about you bring that throat back over here and save me a trip to the bathroom.”

Daryl keeps his eyes on the floor. He is ashamed of how he looks and smells and now he’s humiliated at what Shane wants to do. But Daryl is a good boy. He will always do what his Master says and Master says to listen and obey. 

He crawls over to Shane and lets him shove his dick down Daryl’s throat. He feels the warm liquid at once and tries desperately to keep swallowing so he doesn’t spill any but he fails and some of Shane’s urine splashes against his chest.

“Disgusting,” Shane grumbles. “Outside. It’s nice enough out so why don’t you sleep out there tonight. I’ll hose you down in the morning.”

Daryl crawls slowly to the door and waits until Shane decides to get up and let him out. It’s a clear night and Daryl can see the stars. He feels small underneath them. He lays in the grass and the dirt and curls up in the fetal position and he wonders how many days is a few.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Daryl wakes feeling sticky and dirty.  His eyes crack open to see the pink of the sunrise, then shut again because he doesn’t want to be awake without Master.  A few hours later, he’s ripped awake by the harsh cold spray of the hose.  He sputters and coughs as Shane hoses him down wordlessly.

“Alright, stay out here a little longer to dry in the sun.  I’ve got good news for you.  Rick bitched and moaned so much that the hospital is sending him home this afternoon.”

Shane goes back in the house without even a second look at the poor drenched, shivering man on the lawn.  A few hours later Shane lets him back inside and Daryl crawls quickly to his crate and waits like a good boy.  He is afraid of Shane.  He feels dirty and useless and sad.  He wants Master to make those bad feelings go away.  He doesn’t like to feel dirty and he misses Master so much he wants to cry, but he’s afraid Mr. Shane will punish him for crying.  He shivers in his cage and remembers what it felt like to live on the street: dirty, worthless, unwanted.  Maybe he doesn’t deserve his Master after all.

After lots of soft whimpers and some tossing and turning, Daryl finally falls asleep curled up in the fetal position in his crate.

He wakes to the sound of the front door.  At first he thinks it’s a dream or a trick, but the footsteps are Masters!  He can tell.  He listens quietly ducking his head down, trying to get low to the ground like he deserves.  He hears voices greeting each other and hears Master give his thanks and then the door is shut.

“Where’s my good little boy?” Master asks an empty room.  Daryl stays tucked in his crate.  He is ashamed.

Daryl hears Master walk through the house, checking in each room and calling for him.  Finally, Master walks toward the back room where Daryl sinks low again and whimpers.  

“Where’s my little sweetheart?”

Master’s voice is like a ray of sun shining through a dark room.  Daryl whimpers in response.  

Master squats at the front of Daryl’s cage and reaches a hand in to pet him.  “I’m home, darlin.  No need to worry anymore.  Got this heavy boot here.  It’s called a walking cast so I told them I’d be walking right out to get back to my baby.”  Master smiles, probably expecting at least a little wag of Daryl’s tail but it wasn’t in there.

“Are you mad at me?”  Master asks.  

Daryl whimpers and shakes his head.   He crawls out far enough so he can lick at Master’s fingers to show he’s not angry.  

“Good boy,” Master whispers, his voice now suspicious and concerning.  “Why don’t we get out back so you can go potty.”

Daryl slowly crawls behind Master and goes out into the yard.  Instead of lifting his leg on his favorite part of the fence, he sinks low to the ground and pees.

“You’re not yourself little one,” Master soothes, running a hand along Daryl’s side.  “And you have some dirt on your thigh.  Let’s get you into a nice warm bath, huh?”

A nice warm bath sounds nice so Daryl perks up a little bit.  He waits by Master’s side, pressed tight against his boot, while the tub fills with steamy water.  After Daryl flinches when Master reaches for him, Master goes quiet.  Daryl thinks he must be angry and he hangs his head low as Master soaps him up, gently running a soapy rag over his whole body.

Master’s gentle touch and the soft sounds of splashing water are so comforting, that for some reason Daryl doesn’t understand, he begins to cry.

Master lifts his chin and there’s a storm in his eyes.  

“I don’t like my precious pup crying,” he says in a low, calm voice.  “Come on out of the tub.”

Daryl stays on all fours as he gets dried off, then Master slowly presses on his back until his chest is against the cool floor and his ass is still up in the air.  

“We’re going to take you away from wherever you are right now, okay, pup?  Close your eyes.”

Master rests a strong, confident hand on Daryl’s back and uses his other hand to spread Daryl’s legs.  “Hold your cheeks back for me, darlin’.  Concentrate on me, what I’m telling you.”

Daryl does as instructed, his chest and forehead against the floor and his hands reaching back to pull himself apart.  He finds comfort in submitting to his Master like this and he has no doubt that Master knows it.  His mind is now focused on Master’s finger as it runs over his entrance. He hears the sound of lube and knows he must be gaping in invitation.  He hadn’t had his tail back on in two days and he was empty and wanting.  

Master slips a finger in, immediately searching for the place that lights Daryl on fire.  After just a few pumps he slips a second finger in and he circles Daryl’s wanting hole, sliding in and out, circling, sliding in and out.  He sets a pattern that Daryl finds himself moving with, hungrily wanting those fingers.  More, more, more.  

Master knows when to switch from play to more and he pumps his fingers in and out of Daryl, a hand still firm on his back.  “I want you to come like this sweetheart.  I know you can do it.  Feel this, sweetheart, and only this.

Daryl bites at his lip.  His body is tingling everywhere but he knows he needs more to fall over the edge this time.  He needs his Master.

Daryl normally doesn’t talk unless they are on their walk and talks, but he’s such a desperate hot mess, so damn eager to feel his Master inside him.  To feel that ownership, to surrender all his newfound fears and humiliations to Master for him to take away.  

“F-f-f-fuck me,” Daryl pleads in a small voice so filled with emotion it’s like a tsunami hitting land.

Master loves Daryl, so of course he pulls out his fingers, grips onto his hips and fucks him with the mixture of fiery passion and tenderness that he knows Daryl needs.  And there it was, Daryl face down on the bathroom floor, spreading himself open and giving himself to his Master who he loved and honored and trusted.  He wasn’t Daryl anymore.  He was Master’s, and his cock, now engorged in his cock cage dribbled out a long slow string of come.  

He whimpers and moans as Master stops abruptly and holds Daryl tight to him as he fills him with jets of hot come.  

“Anything for my sweet boy,” he whispers.  He reaches for the dog tail and stuffs it into Daryl so that not a drop of his seed is wasted.  “I know you feel better now.  Let’s get ready for a walk & talk, okay?”

Daryl shakes his head.  He doesn’t want a walk & talk.  He wants to curl up in Master’s lap and lay there forever.  He wants to forget the whole world, everything except his tiny bubble with Master.   And Master can tell.  He knows there is something wrong with Daryl.  That’s why he’s the Master.  

“I’m very worried about why you’re so regressed, sweetheart.  Please help me understand, okay?  Can you get dressed for me?  We’ll go to the park with the picnic tables that you like.” 

Of course Daryl does what Master asks because he always does, but he already feels a blush burning on his cheeks.  He doesn’t want to talk about how awful things were for him when Master was away.  He doesn’t want to be a disappointment.

Daryl doesn’t talk in the car; he usually doesn’t on walk & talk days, only when they get to their destination.

The park is empty and they walk, both of them awkward with Daryl so unpracticed and Rick in his walking cast, to their table.  Rick motions for Daryl to sit across from him; Daryl would rather hide under the table.  But he wants to be a good boy, so he does as his Master wishes.

“Darlin?  How did everything go while I was away?”

Daryl shrugs.

“Did Shane take care of you?”

Daryl thinks.  He did get fed.  He did get bathed eventually... from the cold spray of the hose.  Those were the essentials, weren’t they?

Daryl nods.  

“Did he do some things you didn’t like, Daryl?” Master asks, using Daryl’s actual name and sounding very much on the verge of angry.   “I’m not angry at you, love.  I just need to know what I’m dealing with here.  Can you please tell me?  You’re not yourself.”

Daryl crawls under the picnic table and kneels between Rick’s legs, resting his head on his Master’s lap.  He tries to suck at his mittened thumb.  Master runs a gentle hand over Daryl’s hair and encourages him quietly.

“You can tell me, sweetheart.  You are my perfect little pup and I need to know if someone made you feel bad.” 

Daryl nuzzles at Rick’s cock through his jeans, begging to fill his mouth so he won’t  have to talk.

Rick looks around to confirm their privacy, then unzips and pulls out his dick.  “You can have it after you tell me what made you feel uncomfortable with Shane.”

Daryl looks at Rick’s cock for some odd minutes until he’s started drooling.  Once he is done talking, he’ll be allowed to suckle for as long as he wants.  

Rick grips Daryl’s hair to get his attention.  “Eyes on mine, pup.  And talk.”  He is very serious this time.

“He laughed at me, he didn’t clean me up after dinner, made me sleep outside and made me… made me drink his pee so he wouldn’t have to move.  And he laughed at me so much and made fun of me for my accident and made me feel like I didn’t deserve to be alive.”  Daryl says it all in one rushed sentence and quickly latches on to Rick’s cock, closes his eyes and sucks.  Rick pets his head as he does.  

“Good boy, pup.  Good boy for telling me that.  I know that must have been hard.  You can take your time, okay.  We won’t leave the park til you’re ready.”

Daryl stays attached to his master until the sun nearly sets.  He is content under the table and between Master’s thighs.  Master doesn’t get very hard and Daryl knows that this rewards only for him and it’s okay if Master doesn’t get to come.  This is just about comfort.

“I’m going to take care of things,” Master whispers as he holds a hand to Daryl’s cheek and rubs a thumb over some sudden tears.  “Mr. Shane will learn what’s appropriate and what isn’t.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to AbbeyJewel for the beta!

Daryl whined under the desk as he lay at his Master’s feet. 

“Well, consider it a thank-you. I’m a good cook and I don’t get a lot of adult company as you can imagine.”

Daryl could hear Mr. Shane’s voice through the phone and he shivered at the coldness in it. He had begged his Master during their walk and talk not to have Mr. Shane over for anything even if it was revenge, but Master wouldn’t have it. He said he liked to do what made Daryl most comfortable but that Shane had to be dealt with. Master was very angry at what Mr. Shane said and did.

When Master hung up the phone he scratched under Daryl’s chin. “It’s going to be okay,” he said, his voice soothing and soft. “I’ll be here.”

Daryl spent the day playing with some of his toys and resting his head in Master’s lap as he watched TV. He got to lick and suck at his master and the seed he drank down seemed to settle his stomach.

Once the little hand on the clock hit four, Master got up and started cooking a roast and homemade mashed potatoes.

“We’re just going to have some dinner and talk. We don’t want him to treat other people like he did to you, do we?”

Daryl whined again. He was afraid of fighting and loud voices. 

Master knelt down and kissed Daryl’s forehead. “Let’s get rid of some of your nerves, huh?” Rick said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Daryl wagged his tail. Yes. He had nerves. Master took him right there on the kitchen floor, grabbed his hips and sunk deep into him. Daryl loved the sensation of opening up for his Master, of Master’s thick, hot cock spreading him open and owning him. He felt dizzy in peace and contentment at the push and pull as Master plunged into him time and time again. 

Daryl still wore his cock cage and his erection bulge against the bars desperate to thicken.

“My good pup,” Master whispered. “You are mine, sweetheart. All mine. Safe with me,” Rick murmured as he thrust in and out. 

After Master came, he plugged Daryl back up with his tail. “There, see? I’ll be with you the whole time.” Master looked down and noticed the puddle of seed that dripped from Daryl’s trapped cock.

“Leave that there. We’ll have someone else clean it up.”

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Daryl did feel calmer now with his Master’s seed hot inside him and the stretch still stinging, but he slunk close behind Rick as he answered the door.

“Hey, Man,” Shane said shoving a six-pack of beer at him. “Thanks for the invite, I was probably just gonna hit McDonald’s again tonight.”

“Glad you’re here,” Rick said. Daryl could hear the false note in his tone of voice but Shane seemed not to.

“Smells good in here,” Shane said as he walked by Daryl without so much as a glance.

“Did you forget to say hello to someone?” Rick asked, his voice now shaking with the effort of keeping his composure.

Shane looked down. “Oh yeah. He still pissing himself?”

Daryl rested his head on Master’s foot.

“No, but you’re about to,” Rick said and he whipped a pair of cuffs out of his back pocket and slipped them onto Shane so quick he barely had time to register it. 

“What the fuck man?!” Shane shouted, his hands tightly bound behind him.

“You treated him like a goddamned dog, Shane! Made fun of him and…”

“I thought he was your dog,” Shane snapped back. “Goddamn freak on a leash.”

“You still treat pets with love and respect. He wants to be taken care of, not tortured and mocked.”

Daryl crawled under the kitchen table as the men yelled, loud and scary. 

“Now lower your goddamn voice,” Rick said seething quietly. “You’re scaring my boy.”

“You guys are fucking crazy. Uncuff me and let me get out of here for fuck’s sake.”

Rick sat down with a fistful of Shane’s hair in his hand, pulling him to his knees. 

“I don’t think you understand. The way things work around here is that bad behavior is punished.”

“Grimes, cut this shit out. It’s not funny.”

“No. It’s not,” Rick agreed. “You didn’t clean up after him before, so now you’ll make up for that.”

Rick stood and shoved Shane’s head down to the floor right next to the puddle of Daryl’s release. 

“Lick it up. It’s his from when I fucked him senseless right before you arrived.

“I’m not licking that up,” Shane fought.

Rick took out a knife and sliced Shane’s pants apart right down the crack. “Then I guess we’ll have to fuck you with some of his toys. Daryl. Go get the big pink dildo from your toybox.”

“JESUS CHRIST! NO! Fine,” Shane finally relented and he quickly licked up the mess from the floor.

“There now let me the fuck out of here!”

“Can’t,” Rick answered. “Gotta make sure you don’t go telling anyone I assaulted you.”

“I won’t,” Shane answered, his breath so ragged and out of control.

“I know.”

Twenty minutes later, Shane was stripped naked and cuffed to the Saint Andrew’s cross. Daryl watched, eyes wide. 

“No one treats Daryl like you did, Shane. And you’ll take the whipping you deserve.”

Master pulled back a cane and swung it forward with all his strength. It was a new cane that Master must have bought especially for Shane. He’d never used anything like it on Daryl before. 

Shane screamed with pain at the first hit. 

“What a pussy. My pup can take fifty lashings without a whisper.”

Rick swung two more times leaving bright red marks across Shane’s ass.

“Daryl? Would you like to take a swing?” Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head and backed up. He was pleased to see that Shane was punished for being a bad boy, but Daryl didn’t want to do any punishing. It wasn’t his place.

“Okay then. Maybe just a few more for good measure.” Rick whipped Shane three times across the back, a guttural scream followed each swing.

Daryl crawled over to Master and mewled. _No more_. Daryl thinks Shane has been punished enough.

“You’re lucky my sweet boy isn’t as vengeful as me. It’s because he’s asking me to stop that I will.”

Once Rick uncuffed Shane and the man dropped to his knees in pain, Daryl licked gently at Shane’s back in an effort to comfort him. 

Shane pulled away. “You’re both fucking crazy. What makes you think I won’t go straight to the cops and tell them that you kidnapped me and...and...and did this.”

“Because I had a nanny cam in the living room so I have footage of you pissing down my boy’s throat and being verbally abusive. You wanna open this can of worms, let’s open it.”

Shane finally stood and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed as Rick and Daryl watched. 

“We never speak of this again,” Rick said. Shane nodded and left. Quick.

Daryl crawled out to the living room and looked out the front window as Shane sped away.

“No one will ever hurt you, Daryl,” Rich said as he knelt by the window with him. “I’m sorry if you didn’t like what I had to do.”

Daryl looked over to his Master. He was loved. He was cared for. He was safe. “I love you, Rick,” Daryl whispered.

The End


End file.
